twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ninja Star
Quick Info A unicorn stallion with who doesn't think his past is as important as the present. He has lightning reflexes, and unfazeable balance. The last to get a joke, and the first to offer a peaceful solution to a problem. He moved to the outskirts of Ponyville to find a more peaceful place than his hometown of Fillydelphia. Currently trying to find out more about his ancestors. Cutie Mark A black ninja throwing star with silver edges. Appearence His coat is a dark teal color. His mane and tail are both a light yellow. He lets them grow as they might, until they begin to interfere with his ability to see or walk. He is rarely seen without his family's ceremonial sword "Prosperity" strapped to his left flank, and a saddle bag on his right, where he usually carries the novel he is currently reading. Bio Ninja Star was born September 29, 1992. He originally came from Fillydelphia, but has moved to Ponyville in recent times to enjoy a quiet and peaceful lifestyle in his cottage. Early life Ninja was born to a relatively wealthy family in Fillydelphia. At the age of 12 he earned his cutie mark. His father had gone upstairs to fetch "Prosperity," the family's ceremonial sword from a war long forgotton. The heirloom was passed on from generation to generation when a filly turned 12. When his father came back down the stairs, he knocked a priceless fragile artifact off the shelf it was resting on. His father barely had time to panick before Ninja Star had spotted the falling artifact, and rushed to the other side of the room, catching it before it could break. The sword was handed down by his father as it had been countless times before, and Ninja rarely took it off his person since that day. Once Ninja turned 18, he moved out of his home, taking almost nothing, and set out for a quieter life in Ponyville. He found a cottage avaliable, promptly purchased it, moved in his sparse belongings, and lives there quietly in the peace that he revieres. Personality Ninja Star is a very peaceful and polite pony who prefers talking out conflicts rather than fighting. He doesn't percieve sarcasm very well, and will often be the last to understand a joke. He can't stand conflict, and will often jump in (even when unwanted) to resolve situations peacefully. Though his tone could never be seen as anything but polite and respectful, he has strong opinions and will never back down when his ideals are threatened. Despite having "Prosperity" on his body at all times, he has never drawn it on another living being. This is partially due to his calm nature, and partially due to the sword having a special hex put on it to prevent it from harming any living thing that does not have evil in its heart. His voice is slow, quiet, and calm, but also firm. Magical Abilities Most of Ninja Star's magic prowess revolves around swordfighting spells and techniques, he can also use small natural magics, like pulling water up from the ground over time (how he created his zen pond), growing small plants quickly and telekinesis. The water spell usually leaves him feeling drained, and he can't lift much more than half his weight with telekinesis spells. Overall, his swordfighting ability is unmatched in Equestria, but his other magics are mediocre at best. Time in PonyVille Upon arrival into Ponyville, he bought a cottage and unpacked his things. Realizing he didn't have much, he set out the next day with the goal of learning a bit about the town. He met Twilight Sparkle, Spike, and Twibot at the Treebrary just before the Palette Swapping Incident. He then went to Sugar Cube Corner and purchased some goods from the Cakes before heading home. The next morning, while meditating in his pond, there was a large explosion, followed by some very confusing things in town, which led to a lot of ponies being pallete-swapped. Ninja was not distracted from his meditations, only learning of the Incident when he went into town hours later, and saw the spa completely destroyed. Offering to help Aloe and Lotus with clean-up and repair, he quickly ran to the Treebrary and dislodged his heirloom sword, Prosperity, before departing. He did not notice the missing artifact until much later that night, but using his meditative tactics, retrieved it without incident. After helping Aloe and Lotus repair the spa, he went to the Treebrary, feeling a little troubled, to read and relax. After turning the Treebrary into a book tornado while meditating, his concentration broke, as he came to the realization that he no longer wanted to live in seclusion. Following this revelation, his blade, Prosperity, began to glow, becoming purple in color and emblazoned with the Japonese word for "friendship" A few days later, he helped a pony named Charger overcome his sadness when he was rejected by a friend. Ninja picked him up off his hooves and Prosperity stared glowing a bright green and gained the symbol for "sympathy." After sharing this revelation with Twibot, the two decided that Ninja should make a trip to Japony. A few days later, he left for Japony, and when he arrived he went to a small village called Tachikoma. There he met a pegasus by the name of Motoko Kusanagi. He showed her Prosperity, and told him that it belonged to a hero of Japony named Guiding Star, who had banished an evil king, King Shadowmane, a long time ago. She also revealed that she and a unicorn named Spirit Wind helped Guiding defeat the king. She told him that Prosperity unlocking its power because Shadowmane was returning. She agreed to help train him to defeat the dark king. A few days had gone by with Ninja and Motoko training in Japony, before Ninja was tired one night, and decided to head home early. On his way, Shadowmane lept from the bushes and ambushed Ninja. Shadowmane knocked away Prosperity and drew his own sword, Despair. Standing over Ninja, and aiming to defeat him once and for all, he was suddenly tackled by Motoko. This distraction gave Ninja enough time to recover Prosperity and stand against Shadowmane. The king knocked Motoko unconscious with one swift blow, before returning his focus to Ninja. They fought, but ultimately, Ninja was taken out once again. Just as Shadowmane drew his blade to smite Ninja once and for all, Spirit Wind came from the trees and intervened, sending Shadowmane blasting off into the distant mountains. He then took Ninja and Motoko back to Motoko's house to heal them. The next morning, Spirit and Motoko agreed to send Ninja back to Ponyville for the time being. Spirit used his Tornado Transport spell to send Ninja back to his own home, where he stayed for a time before once again heading out for the Treebrary. When he arrived, he discovered that the Treebrary was ready for war. He listened as Princess Luna told the congregation about the Attack of the Green Meanie. When Ninja heard the news, he immediately set out to work learning everything he could about space. While Twilight was holed up in her room studying, he instead enlisted the help of Twibot for a second opinion on things. With her help, he devised a map, approximating Celestia's last known location in space, and the safest route to get there. With the map finished, he said goodbye to Twibot and Spike, and headed to Canterlot with Wish. While there, he presented his findings to Luna, and she pointed out that his calculations were slightly off. She told him that she needed to concentrate on the spell keeping everypony safe, and as such could not navigate efficiently, and appointed him as navigator nonetheless. He humbly accepted, and went back to PonyVille to show Twibot his new title. When he got back, he discovered a rather mopey looking Spike shelving bits of Treebrary patrons and cheered the baby dragon right up. He was then invited to a planning meeting for the final assault on the Green Meanie. With Twibot and Spike leading the way, he went to the meeting. When they arrived, they were greeted by Alberio, Sir Ket, Lt. Starhammer, Rarity, Pyro, Firefly, and Romana Spice Winds. They discussed strategy, tactics, and space armor, before splitting up and making preparations for the next day. When the time came, Ninja led the group against the Green Meanie, and it was defeated. When they returned home, he noticed Prosperity glowing yellow in its scabbard, and gained the yellow band of Leadership. A few uneventful days passed, before Spirit Wind arrived in the Treebrary, telling Ninja the situation had gotten dire. He gave Ninja a day to say his goodbyes before they left for Japony once again. Ninja said goodbye to Twibot, Spike, and all his friends, but did not tell Wish where he was going. The next night at midnight they set out on their quest... *more to come as the arc continues* Relationships Aloe and Lotus, the Spa Ponies His relationship with the Spa ponies can be considered one of the helpful and kind neighbor, as he helped them rebuild their spa, though he hasn't spoken with them much since. Twibot Sparker Ninja treats Twibot like an equal both educationally and personally. He can often be found discussing his latest theories with her, and she in turn gives him an honest and educated opinion. Wishing Star, his sister While protective and tolerant of his sister, she tends to get on his nerves, but they have a normal and loving relationship otherwise. Spike Dragon He views Spike as a good friend, and a generous provider of food. He also views Spike the same way a parent might view their child goofing off, with a degree of care, but also a hint of exasperation. Nevertheless, he really does like the little guy. Princess Twilight Sparkle He has great respect for the Princess as a monarch, but also as a scholar. If he ever needed information, he knows that Twilight would definitely be the best source. Princess Luna He had always respected Equestrian royalty, but he grew to see Luna as a great teacher and a token of admiration when she allowed him to navigate for her in the Green Meanie Incident. Likes and Dislikes LIKES - Reading - Meditating - Helping out - Music - Sugar Cube Corner's cupcakes DISLIKES - Conflict - Insects - Intolerance - Loud Sounds OOC/Player Notes I am online MTWTF from around 4pm to 12am, though this changes often. Weekends, don't expect to hear from me until around 5. I'm here to have fun, and I don't appreciate party-poopers. Hope to here from you all real soon. Cheers! Related Pages: Wishing Star | Ninja Star's cottage | (placeholder for Guiding Star backstory) | (Placeholder for Japony people) Category:OCs Category:Unicorns Category:Stallions Category:Inactive Characters